


Birthday

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [48]
Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, slice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: It's Jarod's birthday and he's having cake.





	Birthday

Jarod sat down at the desk in his hotel with his cake and glass of milk. It was his birthday. One of the people he had met today had given him a piece of chocolate cake slathered in a rich buttercream frosting.

He didn't have a fork, so he slid his index finger through the layer of frosting, then brought it to his mouth. The soft, sugary confection was delicious. While he was quietly enjoying his cake, he dialled a number.

"This is Sydney," came the voice on the other end when it was picked up.

"Cake is delicious," Jarod said by way of a greeting.

He could hear Sydney smile through the phone. "Yes, it is, Jarod."

"You should have gotten me cake."

Sydney was quiet a moment. "Where are you, Jarod?"

Jarod didn't answer that. And he knew that Syndey was aware he wouldn't answer that. "It doesn't matter. I won't be here tomorrow."

"Happy birthday, Jarod," Sydney said quietly before they disconnected.


End file.
